Dark Alliance
by ickybicky
Summary: [Chapter One]Mizuki has his eyes set on Akutsu. Will this unholy alliance survive? Diverges from St. Rudolph Match. AkutsuMizuki


Dark Alliance

Pairing: Akumiz (yes! OMG! CRACK!)

Warning: unbetaed, shounen ai and since it is avoidable with Akutsu fic, there is violence

The first time they met was on the street, and they barely acknowledged each other. Akutsu Jin was wiping the blood from his mouth from a recent fight, and Mizuki Hajime was thinking of strategies to beat Seigaku. They probably wouldn't have seen each other if it hadn't been for a car driving by, letting out an unusual sputter.

Akutsu wasn't really startled, just mildly curious. He glanced out at the corner of his eye, and saw the other boy who looked slightly started by the sound, before he quickly regained his composure.

Unconsciously he walked faster.

Mizuki was slightly annoyed that his string of strategies was interrupted by the loud sound. A tall, pale boy seemed to be looking at him.

He quickly looked away, refusing to look the boy in the eyes.

He had other things to think about. More important things. His team had a match with Seigaku tomorrow.

In a moment he pushed the encounter to the back of his mind, not even missing a step as he walked home.

Akutsu stuffed his hands in his pockets. He recognized the team manager from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. Leaning idly against the tree, he decided not to dwell on it. His fingers twitched, and he ached for a smoke.

The manager was talking to his teammate. He was rambling something about Seigaku wanting to avoid a "confrontation between brothers" or something like that.

It sounded like bullshit for all he knew. The team manager didn't seem the least bit shocked by the "surprise" in the lineup.

The boy with a crisscross scar over his eye (Fuji….something) looked away in disappointment, but he quickly gathered up his resolve. "It can't be helped," he sighed, vowing to beat the Seigaku freshman in his match.

He would not disappoint his senpai. Clutching his racket tighter, he walked past Akutsu without noticing him, although the pale boy really gave no attempt to conceal his appearance.

Despite himself, Akutsu looked at the team manager with a knowing smile.

This was going to be interesting.

Mizuki started to walk away when he heard a low voice from behind him.

"You lied."

The shorter boy winced, his shoulders tensing. He waited for a moment, reminding himself to keep calm before he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Heard what?" he tried to ask innocently, although his uneasy smile seemed to give him away. He twirled a lock of hair, focusing a little too much on the movement of his own hand.

"You know." the tall boy grunted. Briefly, he wondered why he was even wasting his time on this pansy.

Mizuki's sighed in annoyance, ceasing the twirling immediately. "I believe I can run my team any way I want. Besides, I don't see how this is any of your business." He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The action was just too indignant and just too prissy for the taller boy to ignore it. The non-threatening glare only added to the comic effect. The fact that the manager honestly seemed to believe that he posed any threat to him was just too much.

Akutsu threw back his head and laughed.

It wasn't sweet or joyful. Akutsu just didn't laugh that way. His laugh was loud and boisterous, and full of spirit, but it was never welcome on the rare events that it appeared. Most people would have feared for their lives after hearing Akutsu laughing.

Mizuki only pouted in annoyance

"What do you think is so funny?" he asked, taking a step towards the taller boy. While his instincts would have normally screamed at him to avoid him, he was blinded by outrage.

The boy was disregarding him completely. Sure, he wasn't as strong or tough looking; he still believed that he commanded a presence that demanded respect.

The tall boy instantly stopped laughing, but Mizuki did not feel as satisfied as he thought he would if the boy obeyed him.

Slowly, the tall boy's lips curled into a cruel smile and Mizuki's face seemed to falter a bit before he caught himself and resumed his glaring.

Still, his gaze at Akutsu became more intense as he gazed at the defined muscles on the taller boy's arms and legs.

He became more and more aware of the anxious twitching of Akutsu's muscles and the almost imperceptible way he advanced toward him.

Akutsu felt the rush of exhilaration that he usually got from hitting someone. He remembered the guy that gave him shit the other night. He hated old men that lectured about his delinquency. Why didn't they waste their time on someone who actually cared instead of getting in his way all the time?

It was times like these that he really liked to cut loose. After all, he had to show the old man why most wise people steered clear of him. Why did people care why he hit people anyways? It was something he did because he felt like it. Going against his instincts made a lot more sense than anything else.

Sure, it hadn't been as satisfying as he hoped. The man was weak and crumpled from one hit. The man didn't even dare to defy him, and was even stepping back, shuddering when Akutsu took the first malicious step toward him.

People that lectured him were annoying, but something about the old man's kowtowing and apologies made everything worse.

He almost felt disappointed when he grunted "old men that lecture make me puke," before kicking and beating him in a rush of uncontrollable violence.

The man's lack of resistance only fueled his rage.

His stomach turned. He could feel the indignant look fading from the pansy's face as he realized that he had annoyed the wrong person.

It would be the same as before. The brat would probably start crying or begging him for mercy. He didn't look like the type that would withstand a good beating.

It probably wouldn't be very satisfying, but he hadn't had a good fight in awhile, and the other guy was really getting on his nerves.

When he pulled back his fist, he took one last look at the pansy's face, expecting to find tears and terror. The guy looked afraid enough before, but the certainty of the approaching beating probably intensified the other boy's fear.

Instead, Mizuki was grinning confidently.

The unconcerned grin caught him off guard enough for him to halt his attack. He opened his mouth to yell at the other boy, but before he could even breathe, Mizuki let out an absurd little laugh and nodded in approval as though he was confirming something in his mind.

"My name is Mizuki Hajime. How would you like to join my club?" he asked with a calculating grin.

Akutsu stared at him blankly.

TO BE CONTINUED

I wrote this fic through a period of business and writers block. It's just a crack pairing I couldn't resist.


End file.
